


Manga to one shots

by SarresaDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarresaDreamer/pseuds/SarresaDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicly I read manga and go "oh what if-" for a pairing or this group of people replaced the ones in the story. Rating could change if I get more.confident writing sex. But for now its fade to black. Could add new pairings along the way. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga to one shots

Ryan looked at the unmarked shop before him and gave a long low sigh. Jack had suggested it, the man owning a little cafe that was a front for what happen behind his store. Apparently someone was able to help you with your love life by just having sex with you and that was something he didnt understand.   
"Hello there. Its nice to finally meet you Ryan" a soft accsented voice purred as he walked in and blue eyes looked up from where he was trying to pay more attention to his feet then what he was about to do. The man was beautiful with sandy blond hair and brilliant green eyes-all of that tied with the British accent made him pretty damn attractive.   
"Oh um-hello. Gavin correct?" He moved closer and sniffed at the air, something nice smelling was burning.   
"Thats me. And I see you can smell the incense. " the was working on a drink as Ryan sat down before placing it in front of the other. The elder remebered the little questionnaire hed filled out for this appointment and was glad to see it put to use. The drink tasted perfect and Ryan hummed softly, his shoulders relaxing as he felt the stress in his body begin to fade.  
"Man Rye-Bread I didnt picture you as much of a drinker" the voice wasnt the same accent as before, infact it was someone else, someone more familer. Blue eyes looked up quickly and instead of green eyes he was meet with brown, a amused smile on his friend's face.  
"R-Ray-What are you-" he swollowed, wondering what had been in that drink to make him think Ray was standing before him.  
"Just relax Ry. Your always so tense." The younger moved around the bar and Ryan turned to face him, eyes looking up at the other. He was in the same outfit the brit had been in, a three piece suit without the jacket with a small red rose pinned to the vest.   
"Your not- you.....Gavin?"  
The smile across 'ray's' face was teasing as the others smaller body moved to sit in his lap and Ryan's hands came up on instinct to hold his hips and keep him steady. "Tonight its just you and me Ryan. Really you shouldn't be so afraid to.have me like you are. Your pretty hot-10/10 would totally go weak in the knees if you kissed me." And he was grinning that goofy grin Ray would get when he was happy. His hands resting on Ryans, the same hands hed have a mini heart attack when they brushed his own and the familer eyes that were warm and beautiful while being able to be alive and joyful all at the same time.   
And then there were his lips.  
They were so close, parted just a little and Ryan licked his own as he looked up as if to ask permission. And the smell smile and nod that came from the other were perfect- so he leaned in and let their lips meet like he had imagined a thousand times before.   
And god did it feel amazing. Ray's lips were soft and smooth, they fit perfectly to his own. When the younger gasped softly and leaned a little closer, Ryan let his hand slip up the others back, untucking the shirt he had on in the process so he could let his hand slip under it and along soft tanned skin. He groaned into the kiss and pulled the others body flush against his own as the other rolled their hips together "Ray-Fuck-Ray" he closed his eyes and moved his mouth to the others neck.  
The other gasped softly and Ryan felt fingers grip into his hair and tug slightly, head tilting to the side to allow the older to have more room on his neck. "Ryan-Ah-more" the younger was rolling their hips weakly before Ryan's hands met his hips and.made him go still, breath hot on the others neck.  
"Wh-what did you do to.me.thats making you seem like Ray?" Gavin smiled a bit and ran his fingers carefully through the elders hair  
"Its a mix of the incense and the stuff I put in your drink that helps you see who you desire most. Its to help you gain confidence with the real thing." He kissed the others head and pulled back to smile at him, knowing he'd still look like Ray to him. "Go ahead-say what you have wanted to tell him for so long. Ill help you practice it" he leaned in and kissed the others lips softly, hopping it would encourage him. 

That night was long and full of gasped moans. Gavin had been able to make Ryan feel confident in how he would talk to Ray, and when.he walked into the office the next day he didnt hide behind a computer, instead he smiled at Ray and talked to him, flirting in a way that.had Ray blushing but smiling happily and laughing whe Ryan said the right thing. He sent a picture of Ray fast asleep against his chest a few weeks later to Gavin with a 'thank you' attached.


End file.
